


puppy puppy puppy love

by madgexal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everyone helps, F/M, It’s really just El w everyone, dialogue only, hops alive bc screw canon, i love dogs, idrk if this is in canon or not lol, puppy love here, she wants a dog, theyre happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgexal/pseuds/madgexal
Summary: “Mike?”“Hm?”“I want a dog.”“...Pardon?”“I want a dog. To own.”“Ok, and why?”“Well, I’ve never had a pet before.”“Hm.”“Mike?”“Yes. Ok.”





	puppy puppy puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> ok let me start off by saying I love every single dog on the face of the planet. there is no dog discrimination here. I just wrote this. 
> 
> this is all dialogue. I wanted to post and try something new! 
> 
> vvvv short but it’s cute. I like it. 
> 
> Comments and reviews always welcome but pls be respectful. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“I want a dog.”

“...Pardon?”

“I want a dog. To own.”

“Ok, and why?”

“Well, I’ve never had a pet before.”

“Hm.”

“Mike?”

“Yes. Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. We can get you a dog.”

“Really!”

“Really.”

“So, what breed were you wanting, El?”

“Oh. I suppose I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“Ha! Alright just let me know.”

—

“Cocker spaniel?”

“They shed like crazy. Would make Will and Max’s allergies go insane.”

—

“How about a boxer?”

“Big dog equals big shits.”

“Dustin!”

“What, Max?! I’m not wrong.”

— 

“Bulldog?”

“The drool will get everywhere, trust me.”

“Oh. Well ok. I’ll take your word for it Lucas.”

—

“Chihuahua!”

“NO!”

“What! And why not?”

“They are the devil incarnate, El. I forbid you.”

“Steve! Don’t be an ass.”

“Shut up, Robin. You were thinking the same thing. We talked about this the other day.”

—

“Hey El?”

“Yes Erica?”

“What about a beagle? I saw an ad posted to adopt the other day. They’re cute.”

“Hm... Yes. I like that. A beagle!”

“Great!”

“Oh this is fantastic! Thank you Erica.”

“Of course, sister. So... Girl or boy?”

“A girl, I guess. The boys said a boy and Nancy told them to ‘fuck off and let me choose.’ I’d really had my heart set on a girl and Joyce and Hopper said to go for it.”

“Ok a girl. So what will you name her?”

“...Oh shit!”

—

“I’m gonna name her Cherry! For Alexei!!”

“Aw that’s sweet Eleven.”

“Yeah that’s cute kiddo.”

“Go for it El. I had a beagle with my dad before I moved. His name was Cook!” 

“El the telekinetic teen and Cherry the beagle. Occasionally guest starring Dustin and the Dumb Boys.”

“Shut up, Dustin.”

“Yeah, you’re the dumb boy.”

“Hey! Back off Henderson.”

“Dingus and Dustin the Dumb. Occasionally guest starring El the telekinetic teen and Cherry the beagle.”

“Damn. I need to get out of here. The nerd is choking me to death.”


End file.
